


我的宿敌居然要和我结婚！怎么办！在线等！急！

by DanishCookie



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Anal Sex, Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9890426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanishCookie/pseuds/DanishCookie
Summary: 一个单纯为肉而肉的脑洞……没有逻辑且重度OOC





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> （周迦！周迦！周迦！）  
> （重度OOC重度OOC重度OOC）  
> （轻微恩闪）

授予的英雄，阿周那，回应了召唤，来到了一个名为“迦勒底”的研究所。  
回应召唤的原因，只不过是看那个当队长来召唤英灵，名为大流士三世的狂战士十分不爽而已。  
没有人可以比他阿周那更黑，要更黑的话，也应该是去西藏附近暴晒的自己才对。  
——这便是阿周那不爽的原因，以至于他从召唤台走下来的时候，右手放于胸前，恭敬地给新的御主介绍自己，左手握成拳，“砰”得一声砸在了大流士三世如同漆黑夜色般的脸上。  
‘这家伙比自己黑太多了！’阿周那边想边“啧”了一声。  
引来一阵属于狂战士独有的怒吼。  
但他并不介意，阿周那擦了擦白手套上沾染的血迹，挂着一丝淡然的微笑等着御主给他下达命令。  
哪知他对面黑发蓝眼的男子，在愣了几秒以后突然捂住了脸，头深深地埋了下去。阿周那有些不解地盯了他几秒，一片寂静后，便听到了水滴落在地上的声音。  
‘莫非……御主是看到我来了激动到哭？’阿周那突然有些自豪，淡然的微笑也变得不好意思起来。  
“那个……御主……”走近那个身着白衣的男子，阿周那正打算上前安慰一下无法自控的御主，那个男子却自己抬起了头来。  
阿周那被惊到了，惊得甚至后退了一步。  
他的御主，脸色爆红，瞳中能够直接反射出脑海里的狂热。而这名奇怪的男子也根本没流什么眼泪，流出的，乃是鲜红的鼻血，从鼻下延伸到下巴，汇聚成红色的水滴状，摇摇欲坠。  
授予的英雄觉得有些莫名其妙，却心里发毛。  
他的御主似乎才反应到自己的失态，用雪白的袖口擦了擦鼻血，（阿周那有些难受地吞了吞口水，不敢去看这名男子的袖口）假咳一声：“我们等待多时了，授予的英雄。欢迎来到迦勒底！”  
“我叫藤丸立香，是你的御主。叫我咕哒就可以了。”发红的面颊已神色如常，藤丸立香此时看上去就是个值得信赖的人。  
仿佛刚刚只是个幻觉。  
“那么，”藤丸立香伸手，做出了“请”的姿势：“一起来见见你的同伴吧。”


	2. Chapter 2

***  
藤丸立香，这名刚刚才流过鼻血现在却一副正常人的样子的阿周那的御主，领着授予的英雄在迦勒底的走廊里快速前进着。  
行走途中阿周那依旧心不在蔫地偷偷打量着他的新御主，他本想上前搭话来获取一些有用的情报，可转念一想，御主刚刚那可疑的行径……  
阿周那再一次吞了吞口水，带着些罪恶感移开了盯着藤丸立香的视线，撇了撇迦勒底基地银灰色，看起来颇为性冷淡的墙壁。  
没什么好看的。  
一路无言，直到阿周那忍不住想要说些什么的时候，他加快步速，走到了御主的身侧，然后看到……  
这名奇怪的男子又流鼻血了。  
虽然这次藤丸立香鼻子里流下的血液并没有上次多，只是在嘴唇上方留下了两条竖杠的痕迹，但英俊的印度王子还是愣住了，然后默默放慢了脚步。  
他……不会是，贪图自己的美色了吧。  
生前被许多人夸赞过长相的印度王子这样想着。  
终于不是一路无言而是一路胡思乱想了，授予的英雄忧心忡忡，奇怪的御主脚步轻快，但是，最终，（疑似）被人觊觎美色的印度王子和（好像）觊觎印度王子美色的男性御主还是来到了一个类似于客厅的地方。  
藤丸立香用他袖口沾着血迹的那只手拉开了门，引来阿周那一阵注目，他一边向自己的父亲祈祷自己能够平安无事，一边小心翼翼地防着御主做出不轨举动。  
“迦尔纳！！！！你看谁来了！！！！”不同于对阿周那时还算客气的语调，这时藤丸立香的声音完全是个大嗓门。  
迦……迦迦迦迦尔纳？？？？  
阿周那瞪圆了双目，紧紧地盯着正背对着他盘腿坐在电视机前，被一黑发一金发两个男人夹在中间的白发男子。  
不会错的。  
他左耳垂挂着的金耳坠，还在灯光的反射下如同泛出太阳一般的光泽。  
授予的英雄闭上了眼睛，仿佛又回到了那次沙场，看着迦尔纳从战车上走下，开始用他失去铠甲后，愈显瘦弱，苍白得过分的手臂抬陷入淤泥里的车轮。  
然后，自己……  
他对迦尔纳抱着复杂的感情，不屑，仇恨，嫉妒，甚至是羡慕，但依旧，有一丝无法言喻的情愫，一直萦绕在他的心底，同那片邪念一起。那是……  
金发的男子率先转过头来，阿周那看不清他的长相，只能看到他两个宛如砝码一样的金色耳坠，听到他语气里王者般的傲慢：“是阿周那啊，就是你跟本王提过的那个你的……唔！”坐于迦尔纳左边，黑发褐肤，也戴着金色耳坠的男子冲过来一把捂住了金发男子的嘴，不满地喊道：“别说了！！你个黄金！”  
“好你个太阳的！本王的嘴只有本王那独一无二的挚友可以触碰！你……”  
阿周那深深地觉得值得指正的地方不是关于嘴的，但他只能眼睁睁地看着两个本来夹着自己宿敌的男子快要打起来，而御主却把手抄在胸前一副要看戏的样子。  
老实巴交身怀美德（？）的阿周那正准备开口阻止两人像幼儿一般的打斗与争吵，但此刻，一直背对着他的迦尔纳忽然开口了：“我知道了，那件事我会做的。”  
他的声音还是和自己记忆里的一样，如同平静的湖面，清澈却波澜不惊。阿周那依稀记得自己几次见到他的时候，都希望，自己能从那人的语气里感受到一丝情绪，然而没有。  
但是这种希望，就是个恶性循环，最后，则转变为了肮脏的欲望。  
旁边两个男人的胡闹也在此刻戛然而止，他们一同偏了偏头望向了迦尔纳。  
而迦尔纳转过身则来看他了。  
他慢慢走近。  
他的宿敌还是和生前那模样，白发碧眼，眼角被桃色的染料所点缀，瘦弱却带着精致的美，但那美丽却并不阴柔，在他平静无波的眼神的衬托下反而显得脱离凡世，颇有些圣人的感觉。  
即使迦尔纳是穿着洗得发白，印有“buster”字样的 T恤和掉色的牛仔裤的邋遢模样，阿周那也只能看得出他身形的纤细和愈显得苍白的皮肤。  
“阿周那。”是他的宿敌先开的口。  
“好久不见。”  
他以为他会愤恨，会发怒，会对着他破口大骂。  
然后他终于可以有那种玷污神仙的感觉。  
但是没有。  
那个人只用仿佛对着一个路人的语气说了一声：  
“好久不见。”


	3. Chapter 3

***  
回过神来，阿周那才发现自己正处于一间卧室，端坐在床上。这个房间一如基地的性冷淡风格，白色墙壁白色床单，放眼望去看不到半点色彩。  
这是间双人房，他坐着的床左边还有一张靠着墙。  
阿周那盘起腿，细细思索起刚刚在客厅的那场闹剧。  
那两个叫吉尔伽美什和奥兹曼迪亚斯的男人在哈哈大笑中打破了他和迦尔纳的对视。阿周那从吉尔伽美什边捶打地面边止不住的笑声中获得的只言片语中获得了一些信息：似乎是他们三个和御主有某个赌约，而因为输了，所以作为惩罚，迦尔纳会穿上某种衣服作为自己的临时室友共住一夜。  
他本是有些气愤，暗想迦尔纳怎么会答应如此屈辱的条约而磨了磨牙。迦尔纳却仿佛是看穿了他的想法，依旧用那对着路人的平淡语气解释道：“吉尔伽美什已经在恩奇都面前穿过了兔女郎的服饰了（“闭嘴杂修！”阿周那看到吉尔伽美什脸色像辣椒一般，大声喊道，），而奥兹曼迪亚斯的挚友摩西则现在还未出现在召唤名单上，但这个赌约永久有效，不急于一时。”  
兔……兔女郎……？？？  
那迦尔纳会穿什么衣服？？？  
之后他的思绪是混乱的，只依稀记得自己浑浑噩噩地被再再次流鼻血的御主领进了这个房间，然后便是无意识的空想、迦尔纳的出现似乎是打开了阿周那生前记忆的闸门，第一次斗技场的初遇、那剪不断的孽缘、直到射向对方的箭矢夺走了迦尔纳尚算壮年的生命。  
而在这迦勒底遇到的迦尔纳，是和自己初遇时相仿的长相（1），也许模样不同，但那双眼眸，跨越了数十年的时光，始终如一。授予的英雄差点在这双眼眸下堕入深渊，可悬崖勒马迎来的不过也是另一个地狱。  
苦苦挣扎，与内心斗争，得到的又是什么呢……  
阿周那重重地吐了口气，抬头望向那性冷淡的天花板，长久地盯着，仿佛这样，莲花就能从那白乎乎的一片中生长出来。  
“咔哒。”门开了。

 

1：据说迦尔纳比阿周那大18岁（？）


	4. Chapter 4

印入阿周那眼帘的先是一只瘦削、苍白却漂亮的足，后半被红色长袍覆盖，但露出的脚趾便已是绝色。  
沙沙的铃声响起。  
袍底金黄的穗子随着步伐微微摆动，从下身往上看去，上好的红丝绸与金刺绣交织，复杂的纹路让阿周那看得出制作人的细腻，赤色的头纱由闪闪发光的铜制亮片点缀，垂至小腿。  
授予的英雄呼吸一窒。那丝说不清的情愫在此刻瞬间冲破了心底的牢笼，如同狮子一样大口撕扯着他的理智，随后化作一团火、一缕电流，自胸口直冲下体。  
阿周那慌张地撇过头，目光却依旧像胶水般黏在来人身上：这件衣物被改造过，本该被遮住的部分露出了迦尔纳雪白的腹部，平放在腹部交叠的双手戴着让他眼花缭乱的戒指，纤细的小臂大部分则被颜色各异的，却都同样美丽的腕环占据，那些手环在缓慢的行走中互相碰撞，叮当作响。  
脖颈不再被铠甲围绕，取代而之的是一大串宝石与黄金制成的颈饰，甚至将对方因为领口过低，本因暴露在空气、那镶在胸口的红宝石掩住了。  
他的目光终于在舔舐过身体后，游离到了宿敌的脸上——其实他在不用千里眼的情况下看不太清迦尔纳的脸，因为那张被他深深刻印在脑海中的脸庞被头纱所覆盖，但他知道迦尔纳把过长的刘海，不知道是用摩丝还是水，梳于脑后，露出光洁的额头，额前那应该点吉祥痣的地方也被一颗水滴型、被黄金与水钻环绕的红宝石所覆盖。左耳的圆形耳坠也被取下，换上了和额饰所配套的红宝石。  
难道说……  
阿周那突然想起了御主三次流鼻血的事情。  
本来那些惊恐，都被强烈的愤怒和嫉妒所清空。  
这个人，这副模样，被其他人看到过……  
阿周那的双手渐渐揪紧床单，他用尽全力想要在火焰焚烧中救出即将化为灰烬的理智，但自己的眼睛却遵从着真实的欲望，无法从身着新娘服饰的迦尔纳身上移开。  
“迦尔纳……”阿周那叫出了对方的名字，但他自己都被沙哑的声线和声线里带着的情【和谐】欲所震慑。  
“……嗯？”这本该是一句平常的、带着疑问口气的单字，可经过头纱的阻碍和阿周那本身混沌的理智，这个字有挑逗的意味。  
阿周那感觉自己下半身那罪孽的东西已经有了抬头的趋势，于是他咽下了想说的话语，猛然站起，大步向前门口走去。正欲逃离这个让他眩晕的牢笼的时候，却被迦尔纳抓住了他大幅度向后摆的右臂。  
“放开。”阿周那粗暴地说道。  
他离那个人是如此近，近到可以闻到他身上淡淡的香水味，这不知是不是御主的恶作剧，可无论如何，在这一刹那，却是对他阿周那来说致命的剧毒。  
口腔里不断分泌出让他心烦意乱的唾液，藏于手套中的双手也满是汗水。他的身体都微微战栗起来。  
“你想要我。”迦尔纳如是说，不是问句，而是笃定。  
这无疑是压断了阿周那可怜的理性的最后一根稻草。他用力一挣，反手抓住迦尔纳的手腕，快速拉于对方的头顶，然后膝盖右膝盖顶在对方胯下，把迦尔纳压在了门板上。  
“砰”地一声，门随着迦尔纳被强制的退后关上了。  
“呵……”一反之前对御主露出的温和有礼的微笑，此时阿周那的笑容带着丝邪性。  
迦尔纳被制服的双腕由左手一把握住，空出来的右手粗鲁地扯开了迦尔纳遮住脸庞的头纱，抚上了他的眼角，将重新涂抹过的桃色染料晕染开：“既是如此，你就不怕我强【你忘了你哥是lancer吗】暴你？”  
迦尔纳的双眸依旧毫无神采，看得阿周那心里一阵窝火。他在迦尔纳张开似乎要回话的时候猛地向前一凑，抱着鱼死网破的心理啃咬上对方的嘴唇，舌趁着对方张开的空隙钻入迦尔纳的口腔，然后挑逗似地舔了一圈对方的口壁，再碾转地缠绕上对方的舌头。迦尔纳的舌头一开始毫无反应，后来似乎是被惹烦了，才勉强开始推拒，但这在阿周那看来就是回应。他口中发出含糊不清的轻笑，惩罚般地重重咬住了迦尔纳的下唇，直到尝到血腥味才缓缓直起身，舌头退出那个温暖又湿润的地方，留恋地舔了舔新娘下唇的伤口。  
不可能离开了，他那个难以启齿的地方，已经因为对眼前这个人的冲动完全挺立起来了。  
迦尔纳脸红了，微微泛着粉色，大概是呼吸不过来的缘故。  
平静的碧眸放空了几秒，施舍的英雄呼吸变得顺畅了些，才闷闷地说道：“我……无所谓，是我欠……”  
阿周那猜到了他要说什么，于是烦躁地打断了他磕磕巴巴的解释：“那么……”印度王子的双手放开了对他的新娘的钳制，抱住了迦尔纳的腰。他抬起头看向依旧有些喘气的，扶着自己的肩膀，低头注视着自己、好像还想继续回答的施舍的英雄：“我请求你，施舍的英雄，”  
眼角上挑的黑色双眸里满是迦尔纳的身影，它们微微眯起，而它们的主人的话语里则充满着愉悦和无法隐藏的兴奋：“为我张开双腿，将自己献给我吧。”  
“我的新娘。”


	5. 肉肉肉肉肉肉肉

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 终于是肉了，没有任何和谐符号，可以完整地观看！  
> PS：po主文笔很烂不要介意质量，觉得不好的请当四轮脚踏车qwq  
> 有一句话带过Oral Sex

常年练弓的黝黑双臂用力一抛，直接将身体算得上轻盈的迦尔纳“咚”地扔在了靠墙的床上。  
阿周那一边往床边一步一步地走去，一边脱下了自己淡紫色的背心，露出和自己宿敌比起来，强壮，颜色也深了许多的上躯。他在看到迦尔纳双手撑着床垫往后退却、好不容易露出有些手足无措的表情的时候，克制不住地伸出舌头，舔了一下自己的唇角，回味着刚刚两人唇舌交缠的滋味。  
授予的英雄像一个老练的捕猎者一般慢慢靠近已经掉入陷阱的瘦弱猎物。被他掀起的头纱又在迦尔纳的动作中滑了下来，此情此景，宛如一个对新婚之夜尚且有些胆怯的印度新娘，在不安地等待着属于她的新郎。阿周那伏在迦尔纳的身前，先是轻柔地再次揭开对方的头纱，在看到迦尔纳平静的神情下泛红的耳根后不得已地露出了满足（偷税）的笑容，与之前小幅度的动作不同，这次他一把就将迦尔纳拉入自己的怀里，唇附上自己宿敌的左耳，用舌头来回摩挲软软的耳垂。手则毫不客气地拉开衣服背后的拉链， 从精瘦的背脊一路向下，在腰窝少许打转后伸向那隐秘的股缝。  
“哈……”迦尔纳难耐的呼吸声就在他耳边响起，带着湿热的气息，让阿周那更加兴奋。  
授予的英雄不怀好意地笑了起来：“你还有喊停的机会，迦尔纳。”说完他的右手抓住了迦尔纳的手，摁在自己腿间的勃发处，往迦尔纳的左耳呵了一口气：“不然我就会用另一种方式来打败你。”  
在感受到迦尔纳身体的轻颤后，阿周那嘴角的弧度更加大了。不论迦尔纳是想求饶或者现在退却，他都会……  
“我……我无所谓。”  
听到这句话，阿周那的嘴角瞬间垮下，他啧了一声，本在磨蹭迦尔纳穴口的左手反转，开始撕扯迦尔纳的下身的长裙。这时迦尔纳才伸手推拒起阿周那的胸膛，新娘主动的肌肤接触和戒指和手环冰凉的触感让阿周那邪火更盛。  
“不行……”在阿周那毫无章法的爱抚下，迦尔纳断断续续地喘息道：“这……这是卫宫先生辛苦做的……我……我也觉得……很好看……嗯……”听到丝帛开裂的声音后，迦尔纳的挣扎幅度大了些，却被阿周那用力掐了一下臀部，细弱的呻吟盖过未结束的话语，从喉间溢出。  
“我……我脱下便是了……”迦尔纳微凉的手抓住了阿周那正在暴力撕扯长裙的手，却被阿周那甩开。  
“你到底明白不明白，”阿周那单手掐住迦尔纳的脸颊，凶狠地低声说道：“在床上喊别的男人的名字是大忌。”授予的英雄欺身上前，咬住了刚刚留在宿敌下唇的伤口，在听到迦尔纳如同示弱一般呼吸紊乱后，将迦尔纳身着的长裙褪至腿根处。他舔了舔再次流下的鲜血，以像是请求实则是命令的语气说道：“转过身去，趴下来。”  
迦尔纳在看到他没有继续撕扯服饰后似是松了口气，于是他略带迷茫地乖乖照做了。  
阿周那一巴掌拍在了迦尔纳白皙却并不算挺翘的臀上：“屁股抬起来，迦尔纳。”  
施舍的英雄停顿了几秒，也许在思想挣扎之后，还是弓起了身子、半跪着身体将臀部抬起。  
这对阿周那来说大概是一场视觉上的盛宴。宿敌穿着一身火红且美丽的新娘装，头纱依旧朦胧地遮住了他的上半身，下半身却露出了些高高抬起，像头臣服于自己的雌兽一般把最脆弱的地方展现在他面前。虽不是真正地打败了迦尔纳，但却是另一种赢了他的感受。  
“有润滑剂吗？”阿周那边大力揉搓着迦尔纳的臀肉，盯着蜜色肌肤上自己留下的红指印边随意问道。  
迦尔纳的手双手渐渐握紧，床单泛起皱褶。阿周那却等不到他的回答。  
“迦尔纳。”阿周那催促似地提醒道。  
施舍的英雄放开了攥着床单的双手，闷声闷气地答道：“我不知道那是什么……”  
阿周那一口气梗在喉咙口，最后反而被气笑了一样勾了勾唇，弯下腰，脸凑近迦尔纳刚刚被自己蹂躏过的臀，舌头伸向那隐蔽的地方。  
“嗯……等等，阿周那！你在干什么！？”迦尔纳惊奇又带着轻喘的语气加深了阿周那的笑意，他的舌头灵活地在穴口前部进出，模仿着交合的动作，退出的间隙便逆时针一圈一圈地舔着穴口处的皱褶。右手勾住迦尔纳盈盈一握的腰肢，指甲轻刮对方的腰侧；左手握住了小迦尔纳，大拇指磨蹭着前段的小孔。依旧留在穴里的舌头使他说出口的话含糊不清：“真小……真可爱。”  
其实迦尔纳的那处并不能算小，不过阿周那只以说出这般的讽刺为乐。他也不太明白原因，然而他在期待看到迦尔纳的痛苦神情的同时，却又不希望他的宿敌因为自己粗暴的行为而受伤，所以他才会不管不顾自己快要爆炸的小阿周那，用舔舐的方式来取悦迦尔纳的身体，让他更好地接纳自己。  
小迦尔纳在自己不算温柔的抚摸下抬起头来，阿周那这才放开它。宿敌克制不住的粗重呼吸是鼓励他征战的号角，阿周那也不急着去欣赏此时迦尔纳也许难得一见的表情，他只是迫不及待地用刚刚才空闲的左手食指捅进了自己才用唾液来润滑的宿敌的后穴。迦尔纳的闷哼更大程度地使他感到兴奋，与本就温度较高的舌不同，食指，就算隔着手套，也真正地感受到了迦尔纳后穴的湿热紧致和一条条足以让他销魂的皱褶。一想到待会小阿周那就能享受这极致的天堂，阿周那不禁鼻腔发热。  
迦尔纳的身体在几秒后停止了开始进入的时候不适的紧绷，授予的英雄才快速钻进了中指。两根手指被内壁紧紧地包裹着，他适应了一会儿后便开始抽插起来。  
本来自己流下的唾液被手指挤压出穴口，缓慢地顺着迦尔纳的皮肤滑出一道曲折的水痕。  
在迦尔纳因为阿周那左手的动作压抑地呻吟出声之时，阿周那一直摩挲着迦尔纳腰侧的右手隔着衣服狠狠地捏了一下迦尔纳胸口右侧的凸起，在得到他的痛呼后才满意地收回手，拉下了自己的裤链。  
撸下内裤的时候，肤色黝黑的的小阿周那饿狼扑食般地弹了出来，硬邦邦地上下晃了晃，似他主人一般饥饿。  
无名指也进去了，三根手指边抽插边缓慢艰难地分开间隙，为能接纳小阿周那做着准备。迦尔纳的腿根开始打颤，于是阿周那弯腰凑上前去，微微歪头、安抚似得细细地吻着迦尔纳大腿内侧的皮肤，却感受到了对方更激烈的颤抖。  
是因为舒服吗，本来还以为他和这迦勒底的墙壁颜色一般性冷淡。  
“真是淫荡。”阿周那小声地嘀咕道。  
迦尔纳还是听到了他的嘀咕，想解释：“我……我没有……”  
“我没说这不好。很有意思。”阿周那在迦尔纳看不到的地方露出了邪恶的笑容。他直起身，抽出了三根因沾着唾液而湿乎乎的手指，胯更靠近穴口地跪在了迦尔纳的臀后。小阿周那触碰到了迦尔纳的穴口，那处瑟缩了一下，像是欢迎对方的进入一样。  
“腿张开点。”  
在看到迦尔纳真的慢慢分开了大腿后，他怀揣着过快的心跳、霸道地捅进了小阿周那的前端。  
“啧……真紧。”虽然心中波涛汹涌，他的话语波澜不惊，听起来还有些嫌弃。  
迦尔纳全身都在打颤，小臂处挂着的镯因为他的微微的抖动相互碰撞发声，阿周那甚至能看到他胳膊上的鸡皮疙瘩，大概是疼痛吧……  
不得不说，这让授予的英雄在有些不舍的同时更加满意了。  
阿周那用力掰开了迦尔纳的臀瓣，在对方再次揪紧床单时还是蛮狠地再进入了一小段。  
他弯下腰，挥开掩住迦尔纳后背的头纱，在迦尔纳苍白的背脊上沿着肌肉线条轻吻着来安抚对方，感受到迦尔纳的颤动频率降低一些后整根没入。  
两人一个享受，一个似乎还是不适应的痛苦，同时发出了一声叹息，暧昧地交织在一起。  
真的……好舒服，这种被紧紧包裹的感觉。  
阿周那用力伸长手臂，艰难地解开了新娘的颈链搭扣。整根沉重的颈饰在掉在柔软的床铺上时发出了细碎的碰撞声，迦尔纳像是不解般地转头，却在阿周那掐了一下充血的小迦尔纳时低喘着回过头去。  
“我想亲你的喉结，迦尔纳。”似乎是解释，似乎是床笫间的荤话，总之迦尔纳并没有答复，后穴却又似回应似地收缩了一下，搅得阿周那差点早早投降。  
授予的英雄咬住自己左手手套中指的前段，用力扯了下来，然后重复了右手的动作。他毫不在意地把两只手套扔在地上后双手掐住了迦尔纳的腰侧，一直停顿在后穴的小阿周那报复一般猛地抽插起来。  
“啊……”随着手环碰撞的伴奏，第一次，他的新娘憋不住地大叫出声，却又意识到了什么般闭上了嘴。迦尔纳的身体随着阿周那激烈的抽插前后摇摆，在阿周那看不见的盲区，小迦尔纳因为主人身体上的兴奋缓缓流出了透明的液体，随着汗水一起滴落在了床单上。  
“再叫啊……”阿周那用带着羞辱的语气笑了出声：“我喜欢听你叫。”  
随后他弓起身，手指沿着迦尔纳的后背往前滑，在对方的颤栗中伸进了迦尔纳挂在大臂上的上衣里，双手的二指分别捏住了迦尔纳左右两边的凸起，跟着抽插的频率和肉体碰撞的声音一下下揉、扯。  
“不……不行……我……啊……”迦尔纳破碎的反驳随着变调的呻吟戛然而止，他的语气似乎带了些哭腔，对阿周那来说，这是生前，甚至在刚到这个基地前，从未想过的景象。  
“喜欢么……这种感觉。”阿周那恨不得现在就去啃咬他抚摸着的小巧凸起。他强迫自己忽略这快将他折磨疯的欲望，加快了抽插的速度，也更加快速地蹂躏着迦尔纳的胸口。  
叮当的碰撞声、渍渍的水声、和肌肉的碰撞声像快慢不一的三重奏一般演绎着床铺上两人的激烈，偶尔，连床铺都会嘎吱嘎吱地响。  
迦尔纳依旧发出了小声的呜咽，却久久没有回答。  
“呵……”阿周那看着对方沉默，心里一阵火起，却在瞬间又变为玩心。他的揉搓转为刮撩，一直都很快速、猛烈的的抽插也刹那变缓，一寸寸地退离迦尔纳的后穴，到达穴口后再一点点推入，与皱褶的摩擦像是产生了电流般，刷地从小阿周那涌向他的全身上下，这种速度不能带给他极致的快（咦嘻嘻嘻）感，可他看到雌伏在他身下的人那诱惑的模样，那布满汗水的腰窝、臀瓣上未褪去的红痕、就连那为了忍耐而抓着床单双手，都是引诱阿周那继续他罪孽行为的细节。他肉体上的煎熬早已比不上充斥整颗心脏的快乐，所以阿周那低声笑了起来，眸中反射出他从未在人前表现出的疯狂。他的左手放过了已被他玩弄得肿起的乳首，从下伸进迦尔纳挂在细瘦双腿的长裙里，一点一点地撩拨过迦尔纳每一寸的左腿皮肤。在膝盖窝处，食指横着蹭了蹭，然后又用指甲刮了刮地挠痒。最后附上迦尔纳已战栗不止的大腿，整个手掌捏住了他瘦得可怜的大腿内侧，一下一下，从两人结合的地方到大腿中段，抚摸过去。  
此时的迦尔纳连粗喘都乱了方寸，他在挣扎地想往后蹭的时候被阿周那制止。阿周那看到他的右手随着“晃啷”的响反过来扯住头纱，在头纱上点缀的亮片都被他揉掉后才低声回答：“痒……”  
“喜欢吗？”阿周那重复道。  
他盯着迦尔纳的头顶，然后他看到他新娘的头小幅度地晃动下，连带着头纱一起。  
“那便施舍你点东西吧，很新奇对吧，施舍的英雄被施舍什么的。”阿周那带着不明的笑意吐槽，然后退出了迦尔纳的后穴，抱住他的腰，把新娘的身体翻转过来。  
迦尔纳俊俏的脸上泛着粉红，双眼有些放空般的无神，带着水雾而闪闪发亮。鼻尖沾着些细小的汗珠，一张不善言辞的嘴微张开，呼着热气。阿周那满意地勾了勾唇角，他温柔地解开了迦尔纳的头纱并且完全褪下了那条让迦尔纳纠结的长裙，在再次插入迦尔纳身体的同时，掀起了他的新娘额前的红宝石，带着自己都察觉不到的虔诚亲了亲那颗吉祥痣。  
随后他吻上了迦尔纳的嘴唇，一开始只是含着对方的唇瓣舔，右手托着迦尔纳的后颈，左手向下，托起了对方的腰肢。  
迦尔纳闭上了双眼，长睫毛轻轻地颤。阿周那的唇齿间发出了意味不明的笑容，然后恶意地捅了捅他刚刚已经发觉的，迦尔纳后穴里的敏感区域。  
“唔……”迦尔纳舒服的呻吟在水声中消逝在两人的唇间。  
阿周那于是撤去了他温柔的假象，舌在迦尔纳毫无防备的齿间长驱直入，和下身的激烈抽插一样在口中进出起来，还会去照顾地舔一下迦尔纳虎牙尖，引来迦尔纳的舌头的抗议。  
小迦尔纳在两人交媾的动作中一下一下顶着阿周那的下腹。阿周那凝视着自己从宿敌嘴中拉出的银丝，断落后滴露在迦尔纳的尖下巴上，从下颚流到脖颈。授予的英雄印证了之前的诺言，他随着唾液的流动吻上了迦尔纳的喉结。  
“等……”感受到迦尔纳喉间传来的震动，阿周那轻笑着咬了咬那凸起。回应的是迦尔纳难耐的喘息和对方五指大张，勾住自己后背的动作。  
抽插依旧没有停止，迦尔纳的右腿也弯起，无意识地用脚侧磨蹭着阿周那的左腿外侧。  
隔着层布料的腿侧的瘙痒和迦尔纳指甲、戴着的戒指和手环留在后背的微疼让阿周那知道他自己快到了第一次的极限，所以他搂着迦尔纳腰肢的左手握住了小迦尔纳，上下撸动起来。  
不行……自己比他早射出来的话……根本就是输了！  
阿周那脑中混沌地想着。  
在终于感受到对方迸射到他手中的液体后，阿周那也抑制不住地一股股射进了那个销魂的地方。  
脑内一片空白，他觉得在那瞬间似乎见到了神界那些跳舞的仙女，而迦尔纳矗立在她们身后，身着新娘装等待着他，这场婚礼的新郎向他走去。  
是吗……原来，自己真的……  
“呼……”授予的英雄餍足地喘了口气，挥去了脑中不该有的幻想。  
小阿周那依旧留在迦尔纳的体内，但堵住的口依旧不断溢出阿周那射入的精液。阿周那向下望去，迦尔纳的下腹因为那些东西有了微微的鼓起，耻毛上沾着他自己溅出的液体，一副淫靡的景象。  
“你像……怀了我的孩子一样。”阿周那倒在迦尔纳身上的时候依旧不忘讽刺他一句，然后他带着迦尔纳转过身，面对面躺下，将左手上沾着的液体一股脑抹在迦尔纳的脸上。那妆容终于在多重体液的侵扰下完全花了。  
阿周那在迦尔纳未回答之前吻上了对方的鼻尖，然后一点点舔舐掉自己刚刚涂上去的东西。  
迦尔纳剧烈地喘息起来，然后阻止道：“阿周那……不要……”  
热气就喷在阿周那的脸上，这让他依旧在沉睡的器官开始有了些反应，他带着笑意无视了迦尔纳的话，动了动胯就轻易地使他的新娘发出了老实的呻吟。阿周那蜷起腿，撕扯一样地褪去了自己的长裤和内裤，终于全裸地出现在了迦尔纳面前。而随着他的动作，迦尔纳又因后穴里那东西的移动而闷哼了几声。  
授予的英雄此时赤身裸体地搂着他的新娘，而他的新娘身上还虚虚挂着那件又薄又短的红色上衣，和那些刚刚硌地他后背疼的戒指和腕环。  
就这样穿戴着好了，毕竟是新婚之夜。  
阿周那终于舔完了带着腥气、有些苦涩的液体，在迦尔纳带着些反对的推拒中再次吻上了对方的嘴唇。  
唇舌再次交缠，像是情人般缠绵。阿周那知道自己口中的麝香味依旧浓重，却忍不住带着恶意和迦尔纳分享，况且……他自己根本不排斥吞下那些东西。  
在直视内心的感受后他暂时舍弃了之前的压力，他愿意在对迦尔纳施加绊子的同时赠与他热烈的感情，这样他才会在满足自己的需求的同时安抚住内心比这感情更加悖伦的邪念。  
阿周那彻底明了，他对迦尔纳，想要的并不只是胜利和此时身体上的征服。  
他想要的……是……  
阿周那维持着接吻的动作，把迦尔纳推翻了身，然后跨在他的身上继续冲刺了起来。  
他不再如同第一次一般只满足于臀部的指印，阿周那抓起迦尔纳的左腿，使得对方以常人无法承受的韧性，将小腿架在了他的肩膀上。迦尔纳的微弱的痛呼依然被阿周那吞之入腹，并没有止住他想要施虐的欲望。  
阿周那的嘴从迦尔纳被蹂躏得彤红的唇上移开，用力地去亲吻、吮吸迦尔纳如同天鹅般纤细白皙的脖颈。抬起头来时，未聚焦的双眼也能看到印在迦尔纳的脖子上，如同烙印的证明般，由他阿周那刻下的青紫粉红交加的痕迹。  
在阿周那如同马达般摆动的腰肢的鞭挞下，他看到迦尔纳迷茫地睁着双眼，却在刺激下流出眼泪的同时还挣扎着想让阿周那停下来：“不要了……阿周那……一次……一次……足够偿还我对你犯下的过错了吧……”  
阿周那有些不明所以他的说辞，所以他双眼发红地瞪了一眼迦尔纳，叼住了对方因为过分纤瘦而分明凸起的锁骨的一小块，然后牙齿发力，留下了一个带着些血迹的齿痕。  
他凑在迦尔纳的耳边，调侃地说：“这怎么能够呢，施舍的英雄是想不再施舍了么？”  
阿周那无比地想要拥抱他，或许单单拥抱还不够，他所期待的，大概是对方在用恨意铭记他的同时，也能回应他的心情。  
那种感情……那种感情……如果破土而出的话……  
那个人会再次施舍吗？  
他舔了舔迦尔纳的耳廓，不知是脑子搭错了哪根线，带着心底的希冀，难得以郑重的语气说道：“迦尔纳，我请求你……”  
“成为我的新娘。”  
在这一刻，他手臂圈起了迦尔纳的上躯，将他身下的人整个搂在怀里，短短几秒内他难得胆怯，甚至不敢去直视迦尔纳的脸。身下的人身体带着自己体温留下的热度，生前的他们从未如此靠近过。阿周那听见了自己心脏像随时都可能停止般地剧烈跳动，他只能以比自己心跳更加狂热的撞击来掩饰自己的尴尬，以迦尔纳还时不时溢出的呻吟来忽略他并没有回答自己的事实。  
忽然，他憎恨起刚刚脑子昏了头便轻易吐露了真言的自己，圈住迦尔纳的手揪紧了床单，最后释然地放松，在对方的耳边最后虚假地补充道：“至少在今晚……”  
“阿周那。”在今夜，阿周那无数次打断了迦尔纳的话，这却是迦尔纳的第一次。  
阿周那依旧没有停下抽插，但迦尔纳却不再发出呻吟，他像是忍耐住了一样，伸出双手捧起了阿周那的脸。  
那双泛蓝的碧眸与阿周那的黑瞳视线交织，似乎都想从对方眼里读出本意。阿周那从迦尔纳的身体里抽了出来，带出乳白的液体。依旧硬着的小阿周那胀痛，他却后悔得恨不得掐到它软了为止。  
不再带着泪光……那双眼睛，太过平静了。  
如果……刚刚那句话，他没说出口就好了。  
“阿周那……”迦尔纳突然抬起头，以足以震撼到阿周那的柔韧度凑上前来，像刚刚阿周那亲他的额头一样，将阿周那的刘海拨开，吻了一下他的前额。  
“其实，我……”施舍的英雄话没说完，却被阿周那捂住了嘴。  
阿周那将他的头摁回枕头上，咬牙切齿地低吼：“闭嘴！别说了！”  
他重新插回迦尔纳的体内，凶狠又蛮横，绝望感让他几乎窒息。阿周那这才意识到，从他站在门前，吻上迦尔纳的嘴唇的时候，他们就已经回不到过去那单纯表面上互相憎恨的关系了。他的感情早已在名为恨意的烈火中变质，可他哪能知晓迦尔纳的心情呢……在迦尔纳此刻顺从地闭上眼睛的时候，阿周那再次回到了那片沙场，看到了迦尔纳从项上滚落下来的头颅。  
他一定会拒绝。  
理智在他整个人仿佛坠入冰窟的同时回到了他的脑内，他却以迦尔纳的不抗拒来麻痹自己，让身体汲取的快感来抹去自己内心的极度恐惧。今夜，是第一次，也会是最后一次和他以这样的身份来相处吧。从此以后……  
阿周那很少哭，所以他忍住了此时即将泛出的泪水，再次投入欲火中和迦尔纳四肢交缠。  
他不记得他们用了多少种姿势来填满今夜的空虚，只是自己不再温柔，而迦尔纳一直沉默。一个不停地施暴，一个却顺从得可怕。  
他从床上站起身，将迦尔纳整个人悬空摁在墙上，让自己和对方交合的地方成为迦尔纳唯一的受力点，然后以前所未有的力道和深度妄图贯穿对方；他把迦尔纳的头摁在自己胯下，强迫对方为自己口交，硬是摁住迦尔纳的后脑让他将大半根吞下，等对方传来咳嗽后才放开；他在浴缸里把迦尔纳摁在水里，然后自己也沉下去和迦尔纳在水下接吻，直到他自己都有了窒息感才将迦尔纳提出了水面。  
阿周那很疯狂，他几乎是想把迦尔纳吞吃进自己的口中，这样他即达成了杀死他的邪念又能不和他分开。他抱着他长久以来的宿敌，不知疲惫地重复着机械的动作，直到自己再也射不出东西来，才倒在了被汗水浸湿的床铺上。  
阿周那用尽了最后的力气抱起迦尔纳，将对方放在了干净的床铺上，随后自己躺上去，面对着他一夜的新娘，在知道明早的到来会结束这一切后，小心翼翼地握住了迦尔纳的手，合上了眼，沉沉睡去。  
过了一会，一直阖眸的迦尔纳睁开了清醒的双眼。  
***


	6. 把完结部分和彩蛋放一下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 就是到结尾的部分，下章有彩蛋……lofter早就发了在这边补一下

这些天阿周那过的日子，大概已经不能用浑浑噩噩来形容了，称之为绝望——似乎又没到那个地步。  
概括一下，隔日早晨一觉醒来只发现自己孑然一身，而自己才表明心迹的人不知踪影，这大概是最直接又不会瞬间穿心的拒绝了吧。  
而这不算结束。  
这天阿周那打完初级副本，又准时来到基地的训练室领取吉尔伽美什和唐泰斯为他打来的种火。唐泰斯倒是一般给完就离开，而吉尔伽美什……则会抬起头，用看着蝼蚁的眼神俯视他，“啧”一声后才转身离去。  
那双血红的眼睛已经完完整整地说出了一句话：本王真（tm）想揍死你。  
阿周那不是不想单挑吉尔伽美什，可他想了想自己和对方的等级差距，攥紧的拳头还是松开了。  
结仇的原因也很简单：吉尔伽美什和奥兹曼迪亚斯在他和迦尔纳发生了那件事以后的第三天，围堵了他，并把授予的英雄暴揍了一顿。  
真的能称之为暴揍了。奥兹曼迪亚斯从身后钳制住他，而吉尔伽美什则直接戴着他那双手上的黄金护甲来砸他的脸，一拳一拳，连阿周那自己也不记得持续了多久。  
“杂修！凭什么这样对迦尔纳？！”吉尔伽美什一边打一边怒吼。阿周那只觉得眼前一边光晕，却也可以看到自己的血飞溅起来，脸上估计破了几道口子，火辣辣得疼。  
看来不知为何，迦尔纳似乎告诉了他们那一夜发生的事。  
阿周那偏头，像吐口水一样吐了口血沫，什么也没说。  
“你小子！”吉尔伽美什提起阿周那已经沾染上血迹的衣领，看样子是要对准鼻梁给予最后一击了。基地里的英灵不灭，但这一下，估计要歇息好久了。  
阿周那闭上了双眼，脑海里又浮现出迦尔纳穿着新娘服的模样。  
自己，真的应该好好欣赏，永远都将这份感情埋在心底……要是不生出歹念……  
“吉尔，住手吧。”一道有些低沉的中性声音从门边响起，而吉尔伽美什的拳头迟迟未落下。  
阿周那睁开双眸，映入眼帘的便是一个身着白袍，留着绿色长发的人。为何没有加入性别，只是阿周那觉得对方的面容太过雌雄莫辩了而已。  
这个人的手掌硬生生接住了吉尔伽美什要往他鼻梁上打的一拳，而空闲的一只手则安抚似地拍了拍吉尔伽美什的肩，道：“王不应该如此暴怒地动粗。”  
吉尔伽美什盯着阿周那的眼神让阿周那觉得他估计在脑内把自己EA了一百遍了，但最终还是重哼了一声，卸了力道。  
“这才对嘛。”那个人轻笑道。  
他（她？）转过头，也对着阿周那身后的奥兹曼迪亚斯说道：“奥兹曼也……放开阿周那先生吧。”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯啧了一声，膝盖用力往阿周那的后腰一顶，让阿周那有一种虽然自己那天不是……但腰也快断了的错觉。  
古埃及的法老王放开了对他的钳制，绕到他跟前。  
说来，阿周那对他们迦尔纳和眼前这两位古代王一起穿busterT恤的兴趣实在不敢苟同，特别是如今他们俩正一眼阴郁地凝视着自己，这让鼻青脸肿的阿周那觉得很滑稽。  
“啊，忘了向阿周那先生介绍我自己了。”绿发的人握住了阿周那的手，这双手倒不像他的脸看起来那么精致，反而很有力还带着茧：“我名为恩奇都，是吉尔伽美什的挚友。”  
阿周那看到吉尔伽美什偏过头，耳朵却有点发红。  
这有什么好害羞的？  
迦尔纳的朋友果然都神经兮兮的。  
“我也听吉尔说了你和迦尔纳的事情……怎么说呢……”恩奇都微微仰头，望向天花板，随后对上了阿周那的视线，微微一笑：“真是一步错棋呢，不管你还是迦尔纳。”  
‘用不着你说’阿周边想边翻了个白眼，站在恩奇都身后的吉尔伽美什看到后又冲上前，似乎想要继续揍他，却被恩奇都伸臂拦下了。  
恩奇都松开了阿周那的手，赤裸的双脚向后倒退了几步，他从袖子里掏出一张手帕，擦起吉尔伽美什护甲上的血迹，明明看的是护甲，却还在对阿周那说着话：“但我们再怎么做也是局外人而已，关键还是你们吧。你的想法，迦尔纳的想法。”  
恩奇都终于把护甲上的的血迹擦干净了，才呼出一口气，牵起吉尔伽美什的手，再次转头对阿周那勾了勾嘴角：“嗯，就这样吧。那我和吉尔和奥兹曼就告辞了。”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯跟着牵着手的两人走到门口，回头看了阿周那一眼，吐出的每一个字都如同一把利刃刺在他身上：“无光之人哟，你对太阳的亵渎，余无法饶恕！”  
阿周那呆站在墙角处，在他们离开的很久后，脑海里还是循环着奥兹曼迪亚斯丢下的那句话。  
亵渎……是了。  
授予的英雄又如何，高贵的王子又如何，他阿周那不过也是半逼迫一个性格温柔的人，做出苟且之事的强盗而已。  
“哈哈，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”授予的英雄颓废地蹲坐在这小房间里，用手背盖住眼睛，拒绝去看那日光灯仿佛阳光的颜色。  
***  
这天阿周那偶然路过那三人经常打游戏的客厅，只听他们悉悉索索在说些什么，不知出于什么心理，他停下了脚步来听墙角。  
直到奥兹曼迪亚斯大喊的声音差点冲破了授予的英雄可怜的耳膜：“你疯了，迦尔纳！”  
（插句题外话，在迦尔纳的某任女御主抱怨迦尔纳打游戏实在太没有能力以后，迦尔纳决定和他的两个朋友一起玩这个游戏以磨练自己的实力好让他可以以微薄之力来使现在的御主开心（虽然御主是一个看别人穿女装就很心满意足的人），因此平时还算安静的他才会和这两个打游戏时可能会大吵大闹互飚脏话的男人一起玩游戏，但是他的实力，以另外两个人评估，用有名的一句话说叫：“菜得抠脚。”尽管如此，另外两个人都是享受蹂躏顽强抵抗的人的这种乐趣的，所以他们依旧会和迦尔纳打游戏，顺带一提，阿周那和迦尔纳在基地初次见面的时候，三个人还是在打游戏。）---来自不愿透露姓名的某知情人士  
随后三个人还在喋喋不休，阿周那则是思索他们可能对话的内容。他已经很多天没有见到迦尔纳了，或许对方是故意躲着他也说不定。  
不，是肯定吧。  
阿周那想要唾弃的不知道是迦尔纳还是对迦尔纳产生那种感情的自己，总而言之他算是放弃了。回归生前那种压抑，为了他人的期待而做到最好的生活也并没有什么错误或者不适，毕竟习惯使他麻木。那夜的热情、自己的放纵、和对迦尔纳的伤害，就当做是伽摩的诅咒便好。  
阿周那知道他该对迦尔纳道歉，但他不打算，因为那会让他羞愤欲死，比承认自己的感情更难以接受。  
迦尔纳疯了？  
阿周那皮笑肉不笑地把手附在脸上，说不定迦尔纳终于下定决心要来杀死自己了，这可很新鲜。  
如果，那个时候他夺门而出了而迦尔纳并没有拉住他，那现在……估计是日常见到迦尔纳后冷嘲热讽，期待对方的反应，却又因他的无视心里带着淡淡的失落吧。不管怎样，都比真实的状况要好呢。  
迦尔纳……迦尔纳……  
迦尔纳是他的……  
此时迷茫的印度王子，恍然间看到了母亲贡蒂哭泣的脸庞，那个已白发苍苍的美丽女性不再是父亲未死前，每天会给出去疯玩的五个兄弟准备点心的年轻妈妈了。一滴滴的泪珠滚过带着皱纹的面颊，她的嘴一张一合，那个词是……  
“砰！”客厅的大门被狠狠弹开，撞击墙面，连墙上都出现了几道裂纹。  
阿周那转过头，看到的便是夺门而出的法老王脸带戾气，一双金瞳仿佛燃烧一般地盯着他。  
“你这个无光之人……”阿周那觉得对方要将一口银牙咬碎一般狠狠地咀嚼着这几个字，“你等着吧！”最注意王者身份的法老王竟朝他竖了根中指，随后便与阿周那擦肩而过、匆匆离去。  
阿周那有些尴尬得望进房内，迦尔纳依旧背对着他，而侧身的吉尔伽美什看了他一眼后就也给他留了个金黄的后脑勺。  
值得一提的是他们三人今天没有穿buster的T恤了，但品位也好不到哪里去……穿了一件金黄金黄，背后写了鲜红的“GOLD”的棉质长袖衫……  
（据迦尔纳之后说，选红色是因为两个代表太阳所以和红色接近，而吉尔伽美什的瞳色也是红色，这样很好，他挺喜欢这件长袖的）  
“那个……”阿周那克制住自己复杂的心情，以皇家的教养挤出了一个难看的微笑，想问清楚情况。  
“趁本王还没想拿你当靶子，滚。”吉尔伽美什一反平常高傲大声的语气，声线低得有些可怕。  
阿周那心里默念了几次乘法口诀，才没有在迦尔纳面前出手打对方的好友。  
真是，莫名其妙。  
授予的英雄我了握拳，迈开脚步决定回自己房间玩飞镖，虽然白色的墙很性冷淡，贴张金纸片也能囊括刚刚对他竖中指的法老王和刚刚让他滚的英雄王了。  
***  
迦尔纳在阿周那的脚步声响起之时，回头撇了一眼对方还未离开自己视线的衣角，轻轻地叹了口气。  
***  
之后的某天，阿周那在吃完卫宫做的很好吃的咖喱以后往自己寝室走去。不过今天让他有点在意的地方是：卫宫看他的表情很微妙，大概就是……阿周那会感受到对方的视线，然而当他投去疑问的眼光回看卫宫时，对方就会露出一个意味深长的微笑然后撇过脸和其他英灵们搭话。  
阿周那表示自己一脸黑人问号（这个词是咕哒君告诉他的）。  
他没什么爱好，今天便从工作人员那里借了几部宝莱坞大片准备仔细品味一下祖国文明在自己生活的时代两千多年后的娱乐业。  
正走到房间门口，一个人就推门而出。  
“恩奇都先生？？”阿周那有些诧异为什么他能进到自己房间来。但恩奇都这样看上去性格温润又面带笑意的人，他也不好去义正言辞地质问，更没有想揍两个古代王的冲动。  
“阿周那先生，晚上好。”恩奇都依旧笑得灿烂，面上也带着些红晕，一副发生了喜事的模样。  
阿周那捏了捏握于手中的影碟盒，“嘎吱”的响声也没有打破此时有些尴尬的气氛。他欲言又止，恩奇都倒是像看透了他的心思一般，说道：“那我就不打扰你了，好好享受今晚的时光吧，阿周那先生。”  
授予的英雄目送恩奇都离去，也没有开口问他进入自己房间的缘由。他低头凝视着影碟盒封面上穿着滑稽做着舞蹈姿势的演员们，刹那间觉得看电影也没有什么意思，根本无法享受起来。  
打开房门，依旧是一片漆黑冰冷。阿周那其实不愿意住在这个曾经因为自己的过错而和迦尔纳共度一夜的房间里。他把他们做【完结之前和谐虽然不厚道但也无可奈何】爱的那张床用弓箭射裂后扔了出去。可自己现在夜夜小憩的，迦尔纳曾经也躺过几小时。他按下吊灯的开关，却一点反应都没有。阿周那啧了一声又不死心地蹂躏了几次，也没有任何效果。于是他就摸着黑走到床边。  
得了，灯都开不了，唯一一点娱乐活动也没辙了。  
然后他听到了轻微的呼吸声。  
是谁？  
自己没有交好的人，虽然一个人很开心但说出去也有些悲哀。联系刚刚的恩奇都的话……难道在这里的人是，吉尔伽……  
“欢迎回来，阿周那。”破天荒的，那声音分明是迦尔纳。在阿周那耳边如炸雷般响起。阿周那一个跄踉差点跌倒在床上，两手乱挥才稳住了平衡。  
他屏住呼吸，却听到迦尔纳继续说道：“阿周那，你现在的动作有些可笑。”  
所以为什么要说出来！  
阿周那不知道要说些什么，自从表白被拒以后不仅迦尔纳在逃避他，他也抗拒着见到迦尔纳。  
可一直什么都不说不是输给了已经说了两句话的迦尔纳了吗！  
授予的英雄抓狂地挠了挠头发，迦尔纳却又开口了：“我同意了。”  
同意？同意什么？  
一根蜡烛被点燃，阿周那终于看到了迦尔纳的模样，便有些说不出话来。那个人穿着他们荒唐一夜时一模一样，或者说，制作更为精细的印度嫁衣。迦尔纳这次甚至还夹了一个鼻环在鼻头，更加像一个婚礼上的新娘。  
授予的英雄脑海里已经被破坏神的手影轰炸了几百次，他一面抑制不住的颤抖，一边还要憋快要涌出的泪水。手中一直抓着的影碟盒也在这时候‘啪嗒’地掉在了地上。  
“虽然李书文曾经说过中国有句古话叫‘男儿有泪不轻弹’……但是你要哭便哭吧。”迦尔纳的话简直是在一旁火上浇油！  
阿周那不甘地大吼道：“闭嘴！”  
迦尔纳蹙眉，微微低头，道：“阿周那，虽然以我们的传统，妻子确实属于丈夫，但你以这样的语气对待自己的妻子，不会是一个合格的丈夫的。”  
阿周那简直想找个地缝钻进去，迦尔纳每一句话都更加让他羞愤欲死，他跺了跺脚，才第一次开了口：“为什么？”  
迦尔纳像是心神领会了一样回答：“我……曾经和一个人允诺过，不会伤害你们五个兄弟，但唯独不能放过你。”  
阿周那突然觉得自己意识到了什么，关于他和迦尔纳的另一种关系，但是……那个答案在重重迷雾之后，任他思索也想不出来，他只好作罢。  
“我做错了。我使她流泪，自己顺从了死亡却无法让她得来真正的幸福。如果这是她的期望的话……那我愿意和你改善关系。”迦尔纳的嘴唇依旧一张一合，施舍的英雄款款而谈，阿周那却又紧张起来，因为，那个人……他总觉得是……  
他的母亲，贡蒂。  
“我本来希望我们只要互相不敌视就行，也没有料到你对我抱着这般感情。”借着微弱的烛光，阿周那竟看到迦尔纳有些脸红。他的心脏扑通扑通小鹿乱撞，手忙脚乱地牵起了迦尔纳握住蜡烛的左手，让他只有一只手捧着蜡烛，随后阿周那问道：“那你呢，我想知道你的感觉。”  
“我……”迦尔纳的头埋得更低了一些，这让阿周那有些兴奋，“我应该还没有到和你足以匹配的感情。一开始也拿不定主意……但是御主告诉我，隔壁一个叫咕哒子的女孩说：‘先婚后爱是耽美文里的好文明。’所以我就……”  
这都什么和什么啊？又是那个御主？？？  
阿周那气得差点一口噎住，不过转念一想，迦尔纳又没有讨厌他也没有说不会喜欢他，能够和迦尔纳结婚的话自己不仅夙愿已了而且……  
还真正赢了迦尔纳（上下位方面）！  
“迦尔纳。”阿周那在这么多天里第一次用较为温柔的语气说话，他像上次一样，轻轻地掀开了迦尔纳的头纱，挑起对方尖细的下巴，隔着额前的宝石亲吻了迦尔纳的额头。  
“我心悦你。”  
END!!!END!!!END!!!!


	7. 彩蛋！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 恶搞彩蛋，全部小剧本形式

（1）  
迦尔纳答应求婚的那天晚上两人并没有妖精打架，而是靠在床上看起了阿周那带回来的宝莱坞大片。  
结果这部电影很黑色幽默，讲了一个性别认知错乱的男性穿着女装引起的一些啼笑皆非的事情，延续了印度片一惯歌舞升平的风格，但最后家人也接受了他的心理，happy ending了。  
阿周那看完的反应：什么鬼……  
迦尔纳：这就是你的兴趣吗，阿周那……我会尊重你的。  
阿周那：蛤？  
迦尔纳：那个……巨苇……  
阿周那：闭嘴！啊对不起，请不要再说下去了。  
迦尔纳：没事的，我无所谓，难道我们上次……我最后还穿着衣服是因为你也想穿穿看吗？  
阿周那：不是的啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！没有！  
（原著摩诃婆罗多的梗）  
（2）黄金三靶会议  
迦尔纳：我准备答应阿周那的求婚。  
闪闪:WOC那个杂修还向你求婚了！不对你为什么要答应！  
拉二：（正在优雅地喝茶，一口水喷了出来）  
迦尔纳：御主说先婚后爱是好文明。  
拉二：（咳嗽）这不是先婚后爱的问题吧！他是你弟弟对吧！  
迦尔纳：御主说骨科也是好文明。  
闪闪：骨科是什么意思……另外弟弟也轮得到你吐槽！你们埃及不是最注重血统纯正了吗！  
拉二：（恍然领悟）对哦……但是他根本就是个乐色啊！哪有还没有听到别人拒绝的就开始大玩sm的！  
迦尔纳：我觉得还好啊……sm是什么？  
拉二：你疯了！迦尔纳！你竟然想知道sm是什么意思！你再也不是那个纯洁的小白莲了！  
迦尔纳：那个……  
闪闪：你个太阳竟敢无视本王！本王问你骨科什么意思！  
拉二：这种东西都不知道你还敢称为最古老的王！  
闪闪：起码我比你这种满嘴污言的人思想端正！  
拉二：这叫老司机！你个在现实待过10年的人真够low的！不是天天死宅吗！这种词都不知道，忙着搜集阿尔托莉雅的手办吗！  
闪闪：（恼羞成怒）杂修！你再说下去你信不信本王用EA！  
拉二：行啊！知道什么叫PPAP吗！  
闪闪：？？？？  
迦尔纳：（暗中观察）  
拉二：余不屑与弱者争斗，余要去看游●王欣赏自己伟岸的身姿了！  
（夺门而出，遇到阿周那，才想起自己歪楼了，伟大法老王认为罪魁祸首是阿周那于是竖了中指。）  
3：新娘装还是卫宫做的。

4：关于master与黄金三靶的打赌过程与结果：

马修某天穿的内裤的颜色

过程：双方都决定作弊，两方不约而同地准备派出红颜的美少年进行诱惑。

结果：黄金三靶的拜托对象子吉尔并没有同意，并告状于恩奇都。恩奇都好好教♂训了闪闪一番，拉二与闪闪在到底会穿什么上面引起争执最后求助于迦尔纳，迦尔纳选择了底色为黑的豹纹（将两人的答案融合在了一起）

反正是输了。 

咕哒君以氪金召唤出诸葛孔明为条件拜托正直好少年亚历山大进行诱惑，虽然亚历山大铭记着亚里士多德的教诲，但最后想见到孔明老师的愿望超过了自己的三观标准，并对马修进行诱惑。

得出的结果是白色。

咕哒君的胜利！

赢得指使黄金三靶分别穿女装与最有关联的人友好交流一夜的权利x1，事后获得马修的暴揍x1

关于服装：

闪闪：（兔女郎装，结果♂♂了）

小太阳：（印度嫁衣，结果♂♂了）

拉二：（护士装，细思恐极中）

（5）黄金三靶会议（2）：

妖精打架后的第二天

（迦尔纳套着黄金三靶的队服之一（红色卫衣，胸口写着金）出现在游戏室）

（脖子上有吻（和谐）痕和牙印）

闪闪/拉二：？？？？？那个杂修/禽兽对你干了什么？？？？（掀桌）

迦尔纳：不，他没有……逼迫……（想起求婚后阿周那强硬的态度欲言又止）

拉二：不用替QJF辩护了！吾和这黄金会把他揍一顿的！yan了最好！

闪闪：难得和你意见一致呢！太阳！

拉二：哦！！（兴致勃勃）

迦尔纳：等等，你们……

闪闪：吾们要制定策略，你去打听一下他明天大概几点回基地，然后本王去找个没什么人会路过的房间。

拉二：对，把他揍残了最好，居然敢摧残伟大的法老王！

迦尔纳：我和高文先生都向你解释过很多遍了，我们不是法老……

拉二：吾不管！太阳的气息就是法老的气息！不像这个黄金，最古老的王也不足以和太阳比肩！

闪闪：你又骂本王！不，现在不能内讧，最重要的还是怎么揍残那个杂修。

拉二：带你的黄金甲怎么样？

闪闪：好主意！专门打他脸！这样他就没脸在吾们面前晃荡了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈（魔性的笑声）

拉二：说的没错，哈哈，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈（魔性的笑声）

***

第二天

迦尔纳：恩奇都先生，请你在今天x点去一下xx房间。

恩奇都：嗯？这地方很偏远呢，怎么了吗？

迦尔纳：吉尔伽美什和奥兹曼迪亚斯想揍残阿周那……我觉得应该阻止他们。

恩奇都：啊……这样啊……放心吧我会第一时间阻止他们的。

迦尔纳：嗯，谢谢你。

（结果恩奇都围观了半天才进去）

（6）待嫁少男迦尔纳（1）

迦尔纳和红a见面，请他再做一套一模一样但是质地可以稍微好一点的嫁衣。

迦尔纳：（掏出种火）这是御主今天额外奖给我的份，不知道够不够……不够我再加点QP……

红a：不用不用，当我兴趣爱好吧，就是比上次那种要质地好的话就不能赶工了。冒昧地问一下，你是要……

迦尔纳：我准备嫁给阿周那（棒读）。

红a：！！！！！

迦尔纳：（歪头）您好像很吃惊的样子，有什么不妥吗……啊，是关于上次的那件吗。那件在我和他【哔-----】过以后就被弄脏了，我觉得洗了也……

红a：（一脸胃疼的表情）够了迦尔纳先生，请不要再说下去了。我会做好的，请再等几天。

迦尔纳：是吗，真的非常感谢你！

红a：（现在的年轻人哟……）

（7）待嫁少男迦尔纳（2）

因闪闪和拉二拒绝接受迦尔纳要嫁给阿周那这种白菜被猪拱了的事情，帮助迦尔纳的就是恩奇都了。

恩奇都在帮穿好衣服的迦尔纳化妆

恩奇都：♪~♫（哼歌）

恩奇都：好了，你觉得怎么样（把镜子递给迦尔纳）？

迦尔纳：嗯……我觉得这样……不太像新娘，更像是在马戏团表演的那种……

恩奇都：唉……只有吉尔欣赏我的画技呢，你和奥兹曼都……

迦尔纳：抱歉！

恩奇都：没事啦，那我找……卫宫先生来吧。

（把红a叫了过来）

红a：！！！！！（捂胸）（喃喃自语）这真是……太震撼了……

恩奇都：嗯？你说了什么嘛？

红a：没！没有！我现在就帮迦尔纳先生重画……

恩奇都：谢谢啦，待会我就把他送进阿周那房间吧，顺便把电灯搞坏弄个蜡烛比较有气氛……（摸下巴）

红a：没关系，我待会去一下总闸吧，不然立香知道公物被破坏又要闹了，上次奥兹曼迪亚斯先生破坏墙壁【说迦尔纳疯了的那段】，被立香把接下来3个月内的QP都克扣了，他连看游○王

的权利都没了……听说他现在又在重温王○的纹章第一卷。

恩奇都：这样吗，那谢谢卫宫先生了。

迦尔纳：……

（过了一会）

红a：画好了！（微笑）那祝你新婚快乐，迦尔纳先生！

（恩奇都的画伯技能来自于声优梗）

 

（8）关于队服

（迦尔纳在叠衣服，阿周那一边看一边皱眉头）

迦尔纳：怎么了，阿周那？

阿周那：我觉得你们三个人一样的衣服不是……那么……好看。

迦尔纳：没有啊，我觉得挺好的。

阿周那：（被白痴传染了吗……）

迦尔纳：一开始奥兹曼迪亚斯确实不想穿，吉尔伽美什说：“这样的话本王和迦尔纳不就像穿情侣装一样吗！不穿就就不和你打游戏看游●王了！”（迦尔纳的声音是棒读）现在奥兹曼迪亚斯已经完全习惯了穿这些衣服，一开始还会有些羞耻。

阿周那：（果然是被白痴传染了啊……）

迦尔纳：（蹙眉）不要叫吉尔伽美什白痴，他是我的朋友，虽然他说他朋友只有一个所以称我们为同盟，但是他对我们很不错，而且宝具是对英灵特攻的。

阿周那：（扶额）明明是恋爱对象还称之为挚友……不知道从何吐槽起……等等你为什么会知道我在想什么！

迦尔纳：贫者的见识。

阿周那：那你不是早就知道我……我……对你……

迦尔纳：我没太注意，不过现在不是结婚了吗，无所谓了吧（歪头）

阿周那：（羞愤欲死并扑倒了迦尔纳）

迦尔纳：等等……阿啾……啊……衣服还没放好……

阿周那：闭嘴！

迦尔纳：你不能这么对你的妻子那么不尊重，别舔那里，痒……嗯……哈……

阿周那：（终于安静了）

迦尔纳：你还想让我说话吗，那要聊些什么呢，吉尔伽美什和奥兹曼迪亚斯吵架的所有记录？

阿周那：不是，不要说话了！安心享受！

迦尔纳：嗯……是还挺舒服的，你能带安（拉二因为有种嫁儿子的感觉拒绝开技能）全（闪闪因为也有种嫁儿子的感觉，但这样和拉二有种cp感所以还是哈哈哈了）套就更好了……

阿周那：唔啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊不要再说了！（羞愤欲死地吻住迦尔纳的嘴）

彻底END了！


End file.
